User blog:ShermanTheMythran/File-Diving Finds
These are some of the awesome things I've found for upcoming content (crossed off items have come to pass): Items : Pirate's Picnic Basket - Double-click to open! : Skeleton Disguise - Dress up like a Skeleton : Dragon Disguise - Dress up like a dragon : Horseman Disguise - Dress up like a horseman : Ben's Butter Spreaders - Double-click to use! : Black Cat in a Bag : White Cat in a Bag : Brown Owl on a Perch : Hello Griffy Doll : Cherry Blast - Double-click to use! : Weapon of Spinning Earth : Weapon of Spinning Fire : Weapon of Spinning Lightning : Weapon of Spinning Ice : Unknown Shield (that's the name, it's not that no one knows what it is!) : Harlequin Shirt : Squidman Shirt : The Grasshopper : Sapphire Scepter : Shield of the All-Knowing Eye : Western Shield : Spartan Shield : Trojan Shield : Fleur-de-Lis Shield : Ogre Shield : Masai Shield : Roman Shield : Baseball Jersey 1 : Baseball Jersey 2 : Ape Costume Shirt : Assembly Hawaiian Shirt : Double Breasted Suit : Cool Car Muscle Shirt : Flaming Tire Shirt : Heart Locket Blouse : Paradox Hawaiian Shirt : Pit Stop Racing Shirt : Racing Shirt : Sentinel Hawaiian Shirt : Wedding Dress : Venture Hawaiian Shirt : Wolfman Costume Shirt : Cool Car Euro Shirt : Cool Car Import Shirt : Tire Tracks Shirt : Biking Jersey : Evening Gown : Lederhosen Shirt : Mummy Costume Shirt : Wand of Repulsion : Golden Battle Axe : Heroic Axe-Spear : Massive Spear : Heavy Staff : Zweihander : Miners' Cap : Chief's Headdress : Nexus Hard Hat of Armor Repair (now Hard Hat) : Construction Shield : Ruffled Tuxedo Shirt : Body Armor : Friend of Assembly Shirt : Friend of Paradox Shirt : Friend of Venture League Shirt : (Friend of Sentinels Shirt currently in Nexus HQ) : Flight Suit Shirt : Double Blaster : Super-Frankfurter : Churidar : Comfy Jeans : Flight Suit Legs : Hakama : Jogging Shorts : Harlequin Costume Legs : Leiderhosen Legs : Leg Warmers : Mummy Costume Legs : Pinstripe Pant Legs : Racing Legs : Squidman Legs : Wolfman Costume Legs : Cyborg Helmet : Dragon Helm MK IV : Black Knight Helm : Herp Derp Helm - Don't let anybody see you in this! (I'm starting to wonder why it said that....) : Soap Gun - Use this to help clean up Nexus Tower! : Imagination Backpack : Improved Pushbroom : Darkitect Shirt (*faints* :P) : Parrot Pants : Crate Disguise : Delivery Package : Oil Can : Foreman Radio : Skeleton Key : Mole Whacker : Gem Hammer : Overcharged Blaster : Gat Gun Sprayer : Launcher : Bottled Water : Shard Armor (last shard of pure imagination, I take it) : Little Friend Got Bank Space? :P Models Zoo Models (sold by Autumn Helix) : Zoo Wall Straight Pillar Model : Zoo Wall Pillar Gate Model : Zoo Wall Corner Pillar Model : Zoo Wall Panel Model : Zoo Wall Gate Model : Zoo Sign 1 Model : Zoo Sign 2 Model : Zoo Ramped Path Model : Zoo Raised Pathway with Railing Model : Zoo Raised Pathway Model : Zoo Pathway Corner 1 Model : Zoo Pathway Corner 2 Model : Zoo Angled Bridge Pathway 1 Model : Zoo Angled Bridge Pathway 2 Model : Zoo Pathway Model : Zoo Hot Dog Cart Model : Zoo Gift Stand Model : Zoo Straight Wooden Fence Model : Zoo Wooden Fence Gate Model : Zoo Wooden Fence Corner Model : Zoo Straight Sloped Fence Model : Zoo Sloped Fence with Open Gate Model : Zoo Sloped Fence with Closed Gate Model : Zoo Sloped Outside Corner Fence Model : Zoo Sloped Inside Corner Fence Model : Zoo Straight Rock Fence 1 Model : Zoo Straight Rock Fence 2 Model : Zoo Rock Fence Pillar with Torches Model : Zoo Rock Fence Corner Model : Zoo Straight Petting Zoo Fence 1 Model : Zoo Straight Petting Zoo Fence 2 Model : Zoo Petting Zoo Fence with Open Gate Model : Zoo Petting Zoo Fence with Closed Gate Model : Zoo Petting Zoo Fence Corner Model : Zoo Electrified Stright Fence Model : Zoo Electrified Gatehouse Model : Zoo Electrified Gate Model : Zoo Electrified Outside Fence Corner Model : Zoo Electrified Inside Fence Corner Model : Zoo Barred Straight Fence Model : Zoo Barred Fence with Open Gate Model : Zoo Barred Fence with Closed Gate Model : Zoo Barred Outside Fence Corner Model : Zoo Barred Inside Fence Corner Model : Zoo Critter House Middle Model : Zoo Critter House End 1 Model : Zoo Critter House End 2 Model : Zoo Straight Courtyard Edge Model : Zoo Courtyard Edge Corner Model : Zoo Courtyard Model : Zoo Straight Building Wall Model : Zoo Building Wall with Open Doors Model : Zoo Building Wall with Closed Doors Model : Zoo Building Wall Corner Model : Zoo Building Roof with Tower Model : Zoo Building Roof Model : Zoo Straight Aviary Wall Model : Zoo Straight Aviary Wall Corner Model : Zoo Straight Aviary Floor 1 Model : Zoo Straight Aviary Floor 2 Model : Zoo Straight Aviary Floor 3 Model : Zoo Straight Aviary Floor 4 Model : Zoo Aviary Floor Corner 1 Model : Zoo Aviary Floor Corner 2 Model : Zoo Aviary Floor Corner 3 Model : Zoo Aviary Floor Corner 4 Model Vintage Models : Vintage Sentry Hut Model : Vintage Guard House Model : Vintage Fortress Model : Vintage Ballista Model Toaster Models : Toaster Model 1 : Toaster Model 2 Safari Models (sold by Autumn Helix) : Safari Waterhole Model : Safari Umbrella Model : Safari Termite Mound Model : Safari Tent 1 Model : Safari Tent 2 Model : Safari Rover Model : Safari Plane Model : Safari Lion Rock Model : Safari Gate Model : Safari Cooking Place Model : Safari Bench Model : Safari Baobab Tree Model Overbuild Device Models : Overbuild Device Socket Model : Overbuild Device Framework Model : Overbuild Device Core Model : Assembly Device Base Model : Assembly Device Core Model : Assembly Device Cage Model Rocket Piece Models : Ian Hall Rocket Nosecone : Ian Hall Rocket Cockpit : Ian Hall Rocket Engine : Assembly Solarblast Nosecone : Assembly Solarblast Cockpit : Assembly Solarblast Engine : Paradox Darkwarp Nosecone : Paradox Darkwarp Cockpit : Paradox Darkwarp Engine : Sentinel Startalon Nosecone : Sentinel Startalon Cockpit : Sentinel Startalon Engine : Venture League Astroscout Nosecone : Venture League Astroscout Cockpit : Venture League Astroscout Engine : Koi Rocket Nosecone : Koi Rocket Cockpit : Koi Rocket Engine Racecars (remember, all racecars come in 5 or 6 pieces) : Paradox Blindsider Car : Sentinel Stalwart Car : Assembly Blockader Car : Venture League Hinterlander Car : Mach Lava Car : Fire Brawl Car : Mint Condition Car Treehouse Models (all fifteen models will be typed soon) NPCs NJ = Ninjago NT = Nexus Tower FV = Forbidden Valley (concerning Dragonmaw Chasm Racetrack) NI = Nimbus Isle : NJ: Sensei Wu (Ninjago) : NJ: Cole - Earth Ninja : NJ: Zane - Ice Ninja : NJ: Jay - Lightning Ninja : NJ: Kai - Fire Ninja : NJ: Jojo Mojodo - Monastary Guard : NJ: Bubu Mumu - Good-for-nothing : NJ: Wan Wan - thinks he's a dog : NJ: Dizzy Dinkins - Nexus Force Soldier : NJ: Milo Snackpigeon II : NJ: Nya - Ninjago Vendor : NJ: Johnny Umami - Consumables Vendor : NJ: Cringe Lo - Model Vendor : NT: Honor Accolade - Commendation Vendor : NT: Nexus Naomi Console - helps you start your bank account : NT: Meyer Muckrake - janitor, perhaps? : NT: Torbert Oscillator - Assembly Faction Vendor : NT: Billy Ganges - Venture League Faction Vendor : NT: Nikolai Gammapulse - Sentinel Faction Vendor : NT: Akira Katana - Paradox Faction Vendor : NT: Barry Smoothmoves - Assembly Model Vendor (LOL to the name!) : NT: Gwen Tweenbangle - Assembly Model Vendor : NT: One-Eighty-One - Assembly Brick Vendor : NT: Ace Warprider - Venture League Model Vendor : NT: Achilles Plutarch - Sentinel Gear Vendor : NT: Olivia Nightshade - Paradox Consumable Vendor : NT: Rutger Hemoglobin - Paradox Clothing Vendor : NT: Mr. Ree - The Shady Vendor : FV: Zip Lash - Racing NPC (I LOVE it! He says you've been through a TON of difficult challenges: "I guess this means you are Ninja after all. And no, you cannot drive my car." LOL!!!) : FV: Yam Waterwolf - Racing Vendor : NI: Bud Nippit - Property Guard Pets Faction Pets : Stegosaurus Pet - Venture League Pet; lure it out of its hiding place with a Stego Treat that you get from Coalessa. Hael Storm thinks that it looks good and wants to have a bite. Yeah, I always thought there was something a little wacky about him.... : Shrake Pet - "Shrake" is not a word in the average English dictionary, however it is associated with the term "UFO", leading me to assume that it is the Paradox Pet. : Griffin (Gryphon) Pet - I'm assuming that this is Sentinel because you have to get the "egg" from Coalessa, then incubate it in a "pelican's nest". Last time I checked, Saber-toothed tigers (below) don't hatch from eggs. :P Who knows if Griffins/Gryphons do, but since they're part eagle, they're a whole lot closer to hatching from eggs than cats. : Saber Cat Pet - I guess that leaves this one for Assembly.﻿ Worlds Properties : Pets - You will soon be able to place pets on your properties! Makes great use of the Zoo Models mentioned above! : Nimbus Isle - coming THIS APRIL, in BRICK ANNEX!!!!!!!! I'm SO excited! - CONFIRMED, coming in April! : NAZCAR Hollows - Very little info on this, but from the looks of it, you may soon be able to put a racetrack on your property!!!!!!!!! (UPDATE: info removed from files :O :( sorry, fellas) Nexus Tower : Also CONFIRMED, coming in April! : There will be a Bank, a water fountain, TONS of vendors (including faction vendors), the floors of the Venture League hallways will have speed boosts, a carnivorous plant (yes, a minifigure-eating plant), etc. Ninjago : The NPC names OBVIOUSLY indicate an upcoming Ninjago world! Minigames : Dragonmaw Chasm﻿ is coming this April! : Kingdom Defense - no other info : Beachfront Rush 'n Grab - no other info Category:Blog posts